


How Far We've Come

by chloebeale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's perspective during episode 3x03. With a bonus scene of Lexa doing Clarke's war paint because well, that's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We've Come

_Hodnes laik kwelnes._ Anya had told her this over and over, but Lexa never truly believed it until she lost Costia. She knew after the woman she loved died so brutally that love was indeed a weakness. That was why she did everything she could to harden herself to those feelings, to prevent something like this from ever happening again. And yet it had.

 

Once again she had allowed herself to fall for someone and this time, it had the potential to be so much worse. Any chance she had with Clarke had been destroyed the moment she chose her own people instead of working together. Lexa had been backed into a corner and that decision changed everything. She did what she had to, to ensure her people would survive.

 

Clarke’s people did, too. Lexa was impressed by how Clarke handled it, managing to defeat the Mountain Men without the aid of the _Trikru._ It was this slaughter that led to the mythos of the _Wanheda,_ the Commander of Death.

 

Lexa had heard that Clarke ran off--everyone had. Apparently she felt so guilty she couldn’t face her own people anymore. The blonde had a softer heart, not hardened by this world like Lexa’s and she admired that about her.

 

But Lexa’s people weren’t the only ones aware of Clarke’s solitude. Queen Nia of the Ice Nation had put a bounty on her head. She knew then that she needed to find Clarke first. She wasn’t about to lose another woman she loved to that murderous so-called Queen.

 

It took a worryingly long time for them to locate her. Lexa had begun to lose hope, but her worries were replaced with relief when Roan brought Clarke to her. He had come to her before pleading for his banishment to be lifted, but she had never granted his request. She only offered the deal to him in hopes that he would return with the woman she desired. He had done as she asked, but she couldn’t honor that deal. He was the son of the Queen, someone she could never trust.

 

Clarke wasn’t as happy about the development. And so, Lexa stood there while Clarke spat in her face. She should’ve been angry, but she couldn’t be. She completely understood where the other was coming from. She would make her understand her side of things soon enough.

 

Lexa set Clarke up with the finest quarters she could. She made sure that she was provided the nicest of furs and spared no expense for her guest. Every morning she sent a guard in to inquire if Clarke was willing to speak with her and every morning Clarke had a few choice words for the guard. Lexa found it almost amusing at first, not expecting that the girl would say such colorful statements. But on the eighth day, Lexa didn’t send a guard in. She went in herself because there could be no more waiting.

 

The moment Lexa entered the room she could feel the anger seething off of Clarke. It was exciting how much passion she could inspire in the younger woman, even if it was directed at her in the form of unfathomable rage.

  
“What part of _I won’t see you_ is unclear?” Clarke asked, venom in her voice.

 

Lexa would never let anyone else speak to her that way. She would’ve slit someone’s throat for less than the tone Clarke gave her. But she didn’t react with anger. Instead she looked to Clarke with a serious gaze.

 

“I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke. But we’ve got bigger concerns.”

 

The Summit was tonight and they needed to prepare. Ice Nation would be here along with the other clans and Lexa definitely didn’t trust them. She knew they had only joined the coalition so all twelve clans could unite to defeat the Mountain Men. Now that the threat was eliminated, they didn’t seem to have much interest in a coalition. They wanted to kill _Wanheda_ and probably _Heda_ too. They had to be dealt with.

 

“ _We_ don’t have any concerns at all.” Clarke spoke of her own people, certain that what was happening between the clans didn’t affect her people. But it did and it would. Lexa would make her see that.

 

“Yes, we do.” Lexa disagreed. “I’m hosting a Summit with the _Skaikru_ at sundown.” She explained, looking away from Clarke, not able to face her gaze. “You’ll be returned to your people.” The Commander assured her.

 

Clarke began to approach her, clearly confused by what was happening. Her eyes were on Lexa, trying to figure out her endgame.

 

“You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?”

 

Lexa lifted her head, meeting her eyes with a stoic expression. She tried not to betray the emotions stirring inside of her. “I went to all that trouble to save you.”

 

Clarke meant far too much to her and she thought she’d made that clear the day she kissed her. But so much had happened since then and apparently her former friend and ally thought those feelings had disappeared. They hadn’t, and the time apart only made Lexa dwell on the time they’d had together. Having her here now meant so much, but not if Clarke didn’t want to be. She wanted her safe, alive. She wanted her to be hers. But she couldn’t have both, could she?

 

“You know when I could’ve used saving? When you abandoned me at Mount Weather.”

 

That was it. The thing Clarke hated her for. She wanted so badly to apologize right then for the betrayal. She knew how deeply it had hurt her. But Lexa had to put her people before her feelings. It’s what made her a good leader. Besides, Clarke’s people didn’t need the _Trikru._ They won anyway--not that she knew they would when she made the decision. She could’ve lost Clarke that day...really lost her. But as she looked her in the eye now she realized what she had lost that day. All of that respect and trust was gone.

 

“Clearly you didn’t need my help.” Lexa murmured, not willing to give. Not yet.

 

“Clearly.”

 

Clarke echoed her sentiment and turned away from her, anger coming off her in waves. Lexa looked at her retreated back.

“You’re angry, Clarke. But I know you. What you’ve done haunts you. And it’s easier to hate me than it is to hate yourself.” She hoped this would strike a nerve, maybe disarm Clarke a little. But it didn’t have the intended effect.

 

The blonde spun around, seething. “Oh, I can do both.”

 

Clarke’s stubbornness wasn’t always so endearing. Right now it was beyond frustrating. Lexa needed to get her to let this go because they needed each other’s help. She racked her brain for what else she could say to appeal to Clarke’s sensibilities, to cut through the anger. She decided to reason with her instead.

 

“What would you have done if their leader offered you the deal-- save your people at the price of mine. Would you really have chosen differently?”

 

“I don’t betray my friends.”

 

“But you did.” Lexa pointed out, seeing a slight pain in Clarke’s expression as she pointed out the truth. “You had friends in Mount Weather.”

 

This truth only served to put Clarke on the defensive. “Those deaths are on you, too.” She told the Commander acidly. “The only difference is, you have no honor and I had no choice.”

 

Lexa wanted to dispute that statement that she had no honor, but if she dignified that with a response, she and Clarke would be arguing all day and nothing would get done. There were more important things to do than argue over what had happened in the past. Their future was in danger here.

 

“It helps no one to dwell on the past and that’s not why I’m here. You’re right, I’m not just letting you go back to your people, I want something more. I want your people to become my people.” Lexa paused, trying to see Clarke’s initial reaction. “I’m offering _Skaikru_ the chance to join my coalition. Become the thirteenth clan. No one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me.”

 

There was about six feet between the two of them. This was the closest they’d been to one another in a long time. Yet Clarke couldn’t feel farther away.

 

“Just leave me alone. I’m done. Do you understand that? I left.”

 

“You can’t run away from who you are, Clarke.” Lexa knew that Clarke was the real leader of the _Skaikru._ She was the heart of their people, even though they had appointed Clarke’s mother to serve as their Commander. Clarke couldn’t run from her calling any more than Lexa could. “Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe.”

 

“Bow before you? You don’t give a damn about my people. I know why you’re here.” Lexa looked at her carefully, trying not to betray the hurt inside her. “I made you look weak at Mount Weather and now the Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well, if you want the power of _Wanheda,_ kill me. Take it.” Lexa looked at her as blankly as she could, but she wanted to scream. Didn’t Clarke understand? She could never kill her. She wanted to protect her. Clarke went on, her teeth clenched. “Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never bow to you.”

 

Lexa watched as Clarke turned away. Her eyes followed the blonde as she walked away from her, clearly done with the conversation.

 

She knew what the words meant and the weight they carried. The Sky People had their way of dealing with rule breakers and scoundrels, Clarke had told her once in a conversation that felt like a century ago. She’d told her in hushed whispers how people would be expelled from their ship, let go into the vacuum of space. Lexa didn’t much understand the concept of space, not from the perspective the _Skaikru_ did, but the thought of being released into there definitely didn’t sound appealing.

 

If Clarke was telling her to float herself, she meant it. She’d lost friends that way and wouldn’t say such a hideous thing lightly.

 

The Commander left Clarke alone and took some time to herself before calling her people together. She approached them in the throne room, walking down the aisle briskly as her conversation with Clarke weighed on her mind.

 

Her people got to their feet as she approached the throne. _Heda_ peered at the faces before her as the others bowed before her. Her gaze was drawn to the ambassador from Ice Nation, who disrespectfully remained standing.

 

Her _Fleimkepa_ moved forward as she didn’t take her eyes off of the challenger. Titus spoke loudly. “Ice Nation will bow before your Commander.”

 

“The Commander should bow before Ice Nation. We know not to make treaties with our enemies.”

 

Lexa should have been surprised by the veracity of his statement but the challenges to her decisions have become more and more common. She was growing tired of this.

  
“The Commander bows before no one.” Titus responded in her stead. She asked him to stand down, even as his statement created a partially formed idea in her mind. Titus knew she wanted to fight her own battles and as such, he backed off.

 

The statement she made was not in Trigedasleng and the ambassador looked appalled.  
  
“She even prefers the enemy’s language.”

  
“And you will use it too. In honor of our guest this evening. Now sit. There are more important matters to discuss.”

 

As the others rose from their extended bow, they took a seat in the chairs that littered the room. The ambassador remained standing, clearly taking it upon himself to step in. He had apparently been sent tasked to challenge her.  
  
“Yes, we do. For example, why is _Wanheda_ still alive? If this is your weakness again, _Azgeda_ will happily step in.”

 

There it was again. Weakness. Lexa was so damn sick of being accused of being weak. Her ideas were a vision that many did not agree with. Anya didn’t deal with as much dissention as she did, but Lexa had brought her people together. She didn’t understand why they kept fighting her on this when clearly she wouldn’t change her mind. It was tiresome.

  
Titus stepped in once again. “Is that why your army has moved so close to Polis? Because you believe the Commander is weak?”

 

When Lexa had been told of the Ice Nation’s army, stationed just outside of the capital, she’d been fuming. She wanted to send them away right then but instead welcomed the ambassador here despite it. These tensions needed to be eased.

  
“Those are just military exercises.”

  
Lexa lifted her gaze, looking up at him in disbelief. She wasn’t an idiot. This was no exercise, it was a threat of war. She couldn’t believe the gravity of the disrespect and dishonor he was showing her. It was nothing new as the Ice Nation had always been a problem. Out of all twelve clans, they were the only ones resistant and defiant toward her. She harbored great animosity for them as well, but she bared it as best as she could.

  
“Exercises?” Indra questioned angrily. “You crossed the border into _Trikru_ land, an army within striking distance of our beloved capital?”

 

Lexa stood up, listening to the conversation and turning around as she tried to decide how best to deal with the situation. Clearly something must be done.  
  
“A mistake that was quickly rectified, as you well know.”  
  
“The Ice Queen doesn’t make mistakes. She makes threats.”

 

It had been a threat, turned to action, that had killed Costia. Lexa spun back around, having made a decision but not betraying it on her face. She remained calm and collected as a Commander should.

“There’s no need to argue about this again. Please. Come join me. Let us speak in private. I have a message for Queen Nia.”

  
The ambassador looked at her with a smile, thinking he’d won. “And I’ll happily….”

  
As he approached her, Lexa kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. He fell off the tower, screaming. Well, that was one problem dealt with. It would definitely send a message.

 

When she heard him hit the ground, she was satisfied and turned back around to faces full of shock and awe.

 

“Would anyone else care to question my decisions?” Silence settled over the room. No one dared speak. “Good. Then let’s begin.”

 

No longer outwardly challenged, Lexa was able to speak more freely about the treaty and what it would mean. But she wanted more than a treaty and she was determined to get it. She couldn’t bring it up now, because without Clarke on board, there would be no point in trying. Convince Clarke and the thirteenth clan would become a reality.

 

When the meeting was dismissed, she decided to visit the Nightbloods as they trained. Lexa had time to mull her options over as she waited for the _Skaikru_ to arrive. As she paired up with one of the older boys, she thought back to when she was in his place. She had shown promise at a young age, beating many of the others through cunning more than brute strength. She’d been small and able to maneuver better, an advantage that still served her today. Lexa often wondered what her younger self would’ve thought of the person she was today. She hoped she’d be proud.

 

It wasn’t often anymore she trained with a staff. It was only upon her visits to the Nightbloods that she ever picked up the weapon, preferring the heft of a blade. As she fought Aden she was impressed by his skill, which practically rivaled her own. He blocked her almost effortlessly and she egged him on until finally he got a hit on her.

 

She’d been about to compliment him when Titus interrupted, letting Lexa know that the _Skaikru_ had arrived. Before they talked of the Summit, she made sure to tell him that she believed Aden was ready. If he’d actually been able to get a hit in on the Commander, it was clear he was ready to be a warrier. She sensed her advisor’s hesitance. Lexa had told him of her idea to convince the _Skaikru_ to join the coalition and he’d all but laughed at the suggestion. He, Indra, and of course, Clarke, were the only ones who knew about it. At least Indra was supportive.

 

“You still think the Summit is a bad idea.”

Titus was good for telling the truth. He always admitted how he felt, even if it risked offending her. That was a valuable asset and one Lexa appreciated.

 

“You mean well, _Heda_ , but now is not the time for good intentions. Your enemies are circling. Queen Nia moves against you. Our focus should be there. Instead, you antagonize her further by offering S _kaikru_ a seat at your table.”

  
“I will not let the fear of war dictate our agenda.”

 

She refused to let the Ice Nation bully her into making the decisions they wanted. If they didn’t like it, let them start a war. Better to have the other twelve clans to rise up with them.

  
“Why are you doing this? Sky people are here to negotiate a treaty, not join the coalition. They didn’t ask for this. Not one of the twelve clans will accept it.”  
  
Lexa didn’t pretend to think they would be happy about the thirteenth clan, but she also knew what it would take to earn their respect and grudging approval. _Wanheda_ was respected, possibly even more than she was right now. Instead of killing her, Lexa would get the Commander of Death to bow to her. If _Wanheda_ was on her side, the others would follow.  
  
“They will accept it when they see _Wanheda_ bow before me.”

  
“She won’t even see you, yet everything you do elevates her. Why?”

 

There were a thousand ways to answer that question. Lexa made sure not to meet his gaze, because he would see the love in her eyes. She couldn’t betray those feelings any more than she already had. She would get Clarke on her side. She had to.

  
“Clarke elevates herself. She’s special.”

  
“You’re special, _Heda_. I’ve been the _Fleimkepa_ for four Commanders. No one has done what you have. We are so close to our goal. If you want the power of _Wanheda_ , you know what must be done. You strike her down. Kill her. Take her power.”

 

Lexa watched his face as he spoke, knowing he truly believed what he was saying. She thought that joining with Clarke would be far more powerful than killing her. Anyone could kill. But not anyone could inspire and sway others. She would work with Clarke by her side, as equals. She was the only person who understood what it took to be a leader. She had the same kind of creative vision and idealism that Lexa valued. They would make an amazing team. The bowing itself would be for show. Clarke would never truly surrender to her and frankly, Lexa didn’t want her to.

 

After her conversation with Titus, one of the guards assigned to Clarke’s quarters caught up with her. Apparently, Clarke had asked for Lexa to come speak with her. She didn’t hesitate, excitement bubbling up inside as she made her way to the room in which _Wanheda_ waited. Maybe she’d actually gotten through to her, she thought as she walked in and dismissed the guards, wishing to have this conversation in private.

 

“You wanted to see me? I’m here. Clarke, have you thought ab--”

 

Before she could even get the sentence out, Clarke spun around, bringing a knife to her neck.  
Lexa didn’t even flinch. Instead she met Clarke’s eyes, impressed but also saddened by what she’d become. She wasn’t always so vicious, so revengeful. But what she’d done to her had caused this hatred to boil up inside and consume the once kind person behind those eyes. She believed that person was still in there.

  
“Right..” She whispered, not fighting back even though she could have that knife against Clarke’s throat in a matter of seconds.

 

The blonde panted, meeting her eyes and the anger fading. Lexa knew then that Clarke couldn’t do this, not anymore than she could kill her. The Commander didn’t break the eye contact, hoping that she couldn’t feel her elevated heartbeat. The last time they’d been this close…

 

The cold steel pressed against her neck.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa wanted to crumple, to break down. But when she finally admitted fault and apologized, Clarke backed down and she was the one to cry.

 

The knife clattered to the floor and _Heda_ watched silently as the woman she loved turned away from her. She looked at her retreating back with worry written on her face. “I never meant to turn you into this.” Lexa admitted, speaking more softly than ever before. Though the knife wasn’t to her throat anymore, she could still feel it there along with a searing in her heart. _Hodnes laik laudnes._ “You’re free to go. Your mother is here. I’ll have you escorted to her.”

 

With her emotions running high, Lexa turned to leave. Before she could get her hand on the doorknob, Clarke interrupted her.

 

“Wait.”

 

Lexa turned as Clarke admitted she had a better idea. Maybe she’d gotten through to her after all.

 

“I’ve been thinking about your plan. I think it could work. If my mom’s here, I can go to her. I’ll convince her that we should do this. She’ll listen to me.”

 

Lexa nodded in affirmation. “Okay, then that’s what we’ll do. But Clarke, the other clans aren’t going to be happy about this decision, so unless you’re…”

 

“I’ll do it.” Clarke said assuredly, crossing her arms to her chest. “I’ll bow to you. But only as a show to them.”

 

“Right. There’s one more thing….” She stepped closer, sizing Clarke up like she hadn’t done so before. “We’re going to have to get you some other clothes. If you dress like the other clan members, this might go more smoothly.”

 

“Sure.” _Wanheda_ agreed with a hint of a smile. “What about the war paint?”

 

So Clarke was really in this, she mused. Lexa nodded, figuring it would be a nice addition. She’d be lying if she had she hadn’t wondered what Clarke would look like dressed as one of them. Just the thought sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

 

“I’ll wear it, then. But only if you put it on me. I don’t want to screw it up.” Clarke hesitated. “Yours always looks good, so…”

 

“I’ve had a lot of practice. Come with me.”

 

Lexa turned back toward the door, smiling to herself as she started out of the room. She was pleased that things were finally going her way. Clarke was being civil and soon, she’d be one of her people. All of the problems between them would disappear.

 

She led Clarke down the hall to her own room, where she found an outfit she thought might fit the other girl. Clarke was just a little bit shorter than she was, but it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. When she offered the clothing to the blonde she waited to see if she approved.

 

Instead of responding, Clarke peeled off her shirt and started putting Lexa’s clothes on. The Commander, who was rarely embarrassed, quickly turned her back while she got dressed. When Clarke was clothed again she cleared her throat and the Commander turned back around, trying to regain her composure. She took the clothes, still warm from Clarke’s body, from her arms.

 

“I’ll have these washed for you.” Lexa placed the pile of clothes at the edge of the bed. “Sit down. I’ll get the paint.”

 

She moved to get the paint from the drawer near her bed and felt Clarke’s eyes on her as she sat down. The silence between them now was much more comfortable. Lexa didn’t know if they would ever get back to where they were before. But this was preferable to the angry, seething Clarke she’d been dealing with over the past week.

 

The Commander approached _Wanheda_ , all too aware of the lack of distance between them. Every part of her body was screaming but she willed her hand to stay steady as she leaned in close. Lexa applied the war paint with expert skill, grinning with pride when she was finished.

 

“Would you like to see?”

 

“Yeah. It feels a little weird.” Clarke commented, trying not to move her face.

 

“Give it a minute to dry. You won’t even notice you’re wearing it, I promise.”

 

Lexa handed over a small mirror. It was pretty scuffed up, but Clarke could at least see herself. She watched as an approving smile came across the girl’s visage. Lexa had done well.

 

“Looks good. Thanks.”

 

Clarke was a bit short with her, but it would take time for things to get less awkward. It would probably help if Lexa wasn’t so excited about the whole thing.

 

“I’m going to get ready for the Summit now. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Having been dismissed, Clarke left Lexa to go speak with her mother. Lexa sat down on the bed for a moment. Her hand moved on top of the pile of Clarke’s clothes. For someone who had to be stoic and cold, Lexa was having a difficult time. She had felt a whirlwind of emotions today and the day was not over. Clarke would bow to her and later, Lexa would make her understand just how serious she was about not letting her down again.

 

Lexa was dressed and ready with a few minutes to spare. She entered the throne room, taking note of Clarke’s mother and the other members of the _Skaikru._ They did not look upset, which indicated that the discussion had gone well. She took her place standing in front of the throne and was silent as the singer began.

 

When Clarke walked in, it felt like the world stopped. Lexa’s heart certainly skipped a beat as she watched her stride confidently down the aisle. All eyes were on her, a few awed whispers could be heard. As the blonde reached her, she moved to get onto her knees. No one moved for a few seconds and then Roan bowed. After him, the rest followed.

 

“Hail, warriors of the twelve clans.” Lexa’s voice boomed.

 

“Hail, Commander of the Blood.”

“Rise.”

 

Every person in the room rose. Lexa met Clarke’s eyes and didn’t smile, despite badly wanting to. It felt great being here, finally getting what she wanted--what they both needed.  
  
“We welcome _Skaikru_ to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony. And we welcome _Klark Kom Skaikru-_ \- legendary _Wanheda_ , Mountain Slayer. The reason for this Summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the _Skaikru_ , but rather to initiate them into the coalition.”

 

She expected some to disagree and she heard them then, murmuring not loud enough for her to discern their words. Lexa silenced them easily as there would be no budging from this issue. She announced that the _Skaikru’s_ leader must bear their mark and it was Marcus Kane who moved forward to receive the mark. To her, Clarke would always be their leader. But Kane was a figurehead, and he received the mark as necessary.

 

Before the ceremony could go on, the doors burst open. Several Sky People she recognized entered the room toting weapons. One of them was Bellamy, one of Clarke’s closest friends and confidants. Clarke looked confused. As Titus asked what was going on, Bellamy expressed that the Summit was a trap. Uncertain as to what he meant, Lexa didn’t speak. Not until Clarke asked her what was going on, as if she knew something.  
  
The Commander gritted her teeth, wanting Clarke to trust her. “I don’t know.”

 

It was the Ice Nation, apparently, who had led them here. The _Skaikru_ were under the impression that someone with Ice Nation would be attacking their people here at the Summit. But when Raven’s voice came across the radio, it became evident what really happened. Echo had drawn them away as Ice Nation attacked Mount Weather. Some of the _Skaikru_ , newer ones that had just been discovered, had recently been moved there. It made many of her people angry. The wounds from the Mountain Men were still fresh for all of them.

 

Lexa’s eyes focused on Ivon, who was here on behalf of the Ice Nation. He didn’t deny the accusations as they could hear Raven sobbing on the radio.

“You should have never moved your people back into Mount Weather. The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do.”

 

She sprang into action. “This is an act of war,” she snarled. “Sentries, arrest the Ice Nation delegation. Including the Prince.”

 

As the leaders of the _Skaikru_ spoke about returning home to secure their settlement, Lexa told them they could leave. She assured them they would work together to avenge the attack that had been made on her people. Bellamy approached Clarke, urging her that they needed to leave. Lexa not only wanted her to stay, but she needed her to.

  
“We need an ambassador from the thirteenth clan to stay here in Polis.”

  
Bellamy argued, “It’s not safe here.”

“Clarke will be safe here under my protection.”

 

Lexa was silent as Clarke walked up to her mother and said she would be staying. She could hear every word of their conversation and was stricken as the blonde stated she needed to make sure Lexa kept her word. She would. But she couldn’t blame her for not trusting her after everything that had happened.

As she listened, Titus interrupted. “Come on, _Heda._ We must convene the war council immediately.” But she didn’t move.

  
Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke, waiting.

  
“I’ll be right there.”

 

She hugged her mom and looked at Bellamy, pointed out what had happened with Lexa before. She resisted the urge to interject, merely listening to their interaction and meeting Bellamy’s gaze before he turned to leave. She had a lot of respect for him. He was a good leader in his own right. He’d really come through for their people in the mountain.

 

Clarke turned to her and nodded. The two of them left to meet the other members of the war council to decide what they should do. It was decided that first they would send out a group of scouts to see what they were up against. They would rally their forces and strike back. It would be war. Unavoidable, messy war. Lexa had always hated the Ice Nation, but she could taste the hatred in her mouth like blood as the war council session ended.

 

She returned to the throne room, sitting down and mulling over strategies. It was rare that she got much time alone, but for now, the sun was down and not much would be done tonight. Lexa assumed Clarke had gone back to her quarters, but she didn’t know for sure. She thought about going and talking to her but decided against it.

 

Titus entered the throne room and spotted Lexa, immediately launching into talk about the incoming war. Lexa stood up and spoke with him at great lengths before she realized Clarke had come back to see her. She looked like her normal self now, back in her clothes and her face bare. God, she was beautiful.

“Let me know as soon as the scouts come back.” Lexa said to Titus dismissively.

  
“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

Lexa watched him leave, making sure he’s gone before she could speak privately with Clarke. She didn’t want anyone to witness what she was about to do. It would only cause more problems. She heard the other’s voice behind her.

 

“I keep asking myself..” Lexa turned to her, waiting. “How did the Grounders know there was a self-destruct mechanism inside Mount Weather?”

  
Lexa looked down then approached her cautiously. She wondered the same thing. Ice Nation clearly knew something they shouldn’t have and they needed to know the source of that information.

“We’ll get the answer soon, Clarke. Thank you for staying.”

  
“I stayed because it was the right thing for my people.”

 

Her animosity wasn’t completely gone, but Lexa hoped this would take care of that. She corrected Clarke.

  
“Our people.”

“If you betray me again--”

“I won’t.”

 

Lexa hesitated for just a second before getting down onto her knees before Clarke. Clarke looked shocked as the Commander bowed to her. She definitely wasn’t expecting this.

 

“I swear fealty to you, _Klark Kom Skaikru_. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.”

 

She meant the words as she spoke them and Clarke understood the gravity of fealty and the vow she had just given her. Clarke reached out her hand for Lexa to take. Lexa looked down at her hand before she took it. Knowing it was risky, she squeezed Clarke’s hand before she got up. The blonde gazed at her with respect and kindness. She was slowly shifting back to the Clarke Lexa had once known.

 

“ _Mochof._ For...everything.” She thanked her. Lexa still hadn’t let go of Clarke’s hand. Miraculously, Clarke hadn’t pulled it away either.

 

“We’re in this together now.”

 

“Yes, and we’re going to win.”

 


End file.
